The purpose of the administrative core of this Tropical Medicine Research Center is to coordinate all administrative, scientific, travel-related, and meeting activities of the program. Our Research Administrator, Elbe Silva, has coordinated activities of the Immunology group at UFBA for many years, and is very familiar with all activities described in this core. Ms. Silva will provide direct assistance to the Core Director, Dr. Carvalho. The core co-Directors, Drs. Johnson and Wilson, have been involved in the Bahia research program since 1969 and 1998, respectively.